Tell Him This
by Orefish
Summary: One shot: Seiya returns for just one night to visit an ill Usagi…


_This is just a fun little sappy story about Usagi and Seiya. It's not a song fic exactly but it is based on a song. And I decided to implement some of the lines into the dialogue. It's not your average thing so let me know what you think. If you'd like to hear the song it's called "Tell Her This" by Del Amitri._

* * *

**Tell Him This**

**S**omething was bothering Usagi. It might have been her 102 degree temperature or it could have been her sniffling and sneezing. It could have been her body aches or her scratchy throat; it could have just been the flu. She had been weaving in and out of consciousness all day long. Her pink fleece blanket was crumpled in her pale hands as she blankly stared at the clock on her bed stand; it was almost nine, she had slept the whole day. The phone had rung a few times while she slept but the only messages it gave her informed her on how badly her head hurt; so she just let it ring.

Her mother tapped lightly on her bedroom door, her worried eyes peering in to see if she was still sleeping. Her entrance was cleared when she spotted a pair of frizzy blond buns moving about under the covers. She walked to her daughter's bedside and placed her hand over her forehead. "Still hot." She commented and frowned still examining the sick girl's pallid face.

"I'm feeling a little better." Usagi spoke with her mouth hidden behind the end of her comforter trying not to tempt her virus into jumping onto her mother.

"It's so odd to me how you can get the flu at this time of year…" She said worrying a hole in the folds of her dress with her thumbs. It _was _odd, Usagi silently agreed, though she hadn't been feeling right for months. She was tried and sad on some days and on others she would find herself pulling her hair out over simple things. It had started the month the Starlights left, she didn't want to acknowledge that it had anything to do with Seiya, he was gone and she hoped to forget about him forever. But as much as she tried to forget, she felt that one of the chapters in her life went unfinished. Seiya said goodbye and left and it seemed like a happy ending; but life is never quite that simple.

"Mama, who called while I was asleep?" She asked struggling to keep a cough from escaping.

"One of your old friends from school, he said he's returned to Tokyo for a little bit because he forgot something. He wanted to see you but I told him 'not today'." She walked over to the door and followed it with, "You're too sick to see anyone," and then she left.

"_An old friend from school?"_ Usagi wondered to herself. A part of her immediately thought it was Seiya, but she pushed the notion from her mind as quickly as she could. She didn't want to think about him, every time she did she felt sick to her stomach, but every time she didn't think of him she felt worse. She rolled over on her side and threw her covers over her head and tried to sleep him away, but when she closed her eyes his image only became more vivid. His hair was blacker and his eyes were more lifelike than the stale image she held of him when she was awake. She felt ashamed to see him in her sleep, but she couldn't make him leave. His eyes and his hair, his scent and his smile pushed into her head demanding she remember him.

It made her sick. She fell in love with him as accidentally as he had fallen in love with her. The only difference between them was she made sure he never knew. She played dumb every time he dropped hints of his feelings, even when he told her up front that he loved her. She had a hard time brushing that one off, but she managed and he left without ever knowing she felt the same way; as she intended. But she could lie to Mamoru and to her friends but not to herself.

_"What type of terrible person am I?"_ She screamed inwardly. Her entire life she thought things were all black and white. There was night and day, good and bad, the tides always rolled in an out, and she and Mamoru would love only each other and live happily ever after never knowing heartache. How stupid she was. She loved Mamoru just as much as she ever did, but she never imagined that she could love another just as much at the same time. How was she able to deal with such a dilemma? In the end she had to choose and someone had to be heart broken.

She heard the sound of her mother talking to someone through her open bedroom window. Her tone was an apologetic one and she closed the door shooing the visitor away. She didn't need to hear the conversation to know that the visitor was for her, her mother never had anyone that would come over so late at night. She threw off her covers and ran to the window shivering with her fever. She saw a head of black hair walk past her balcony, gripping the bars she shouted "wait!" and then sprinted through her house and down the front steps falling weakly into the surprised arms of Seiya. She didn't know if the hug came from her sick state or if she just needed to feel his arms pressing her to him, but as much as she didn't want to, she enjoyed it.

Apologizing, she pulled herself together and braced herself on the side of the brick wall surrounding her house. Seiya stared at her quietly trying to understand why Usagi was so happy to see him. A part of him wanted to believe that she felt lonely when he left, but he knew that thinking that way would only get his hopes up. Breaking the silence Usagi spoke first, "I'm sorry I didn't receive any of your phone calls. I haven't been feeling good lately. I think it's the flu."

"_Ondango,_" He whispered in his low breathy tone, "If you're sick, shouldn't you be inside getting rest?"

"I didn't think you'd be coming back again since you're just here because you forgot something. I don't mind being sick for another day if it means I can say hello." She explained with a smile pretending that she would risk her health for any of her friends. Had it been Taiki or Yaten that returned, she would have told them to come back later but then again, she didn't want to see them or feel them as much as she wanted to with Seiya. "So what did you forget?"

Relentlessly he stared at her, his eyes tracing every contour of her body in a way that only a desperate man could. Feeling a little awkward, she covered up her cold body with a shall hanging from her shoulders. Seiya quickly corrected himself after noticing how uncomfortable he was making her. "I never really got to tell you…" he started.

"Tell me what?"

"I love you." He said looked back up at her pale face, her eyelids lowered displaying a silent sadness as she took in his declaration. She couldn't play dumb or hide it anymore, it was too direct. Though she knew she couldn't play her little game anymore, she was happy to hear the words manifested in such a direct way. The truth was she wanted him to say it like that when she first knew that he was in love with her. But what could she say to him? _I love you too_? No, that wasn't right, _I love you and him_ was the correct answer. So sadly, she settled with, "I know…"

He smiled dejectedly at her seemingly cold answer, but what was he to expect coming back for a girl that intentionally overlooked everything he felt for her. "And I wanted you to know that I'll be by your side. All you have to do is call." He told her holding out something red that looked similar to a ring box but with a strange foreign style to it. She took it from his hand and opened it slowly; within it was a small red butterfly.

"What's this?" She asked watching the little bug flutter its fragile wings.

"If you give this butterfly a message and let it go, it will find me and I will come back to you. You can use it any time you wish, anywhere you wish. All you need to do is speak to it and let it go."

She held the gift close to her chest and whispered a thank you. He moved in closer to her just watching her and for minutes their bodies held a silent dialogue about what to do next. Quietly she allowed his indulgence and turned her head up to him, she knew what he wanted. The entire time he was on Earth she could feel his need to connect with her in every look and every polite touch but she always pulled away; too afraid that she would start to feel something she shouldn't. Though her conscience was telling her it was wrong, for just one moment her heart said it was okay. It was okay to try something just once; wasn't it?

He leaned down to her hesitating. "You'll get sick…" Usagi whispered trying to stall him but he shook his head, telling her with his passionate eyes that he didn't care. If he never knew what it felt like to connect with her and show her how much he loved her, he would die regretting that one thing. Tilting her chin with his finger, he leaned down and kissed her. At first she was resistant but soon he could feel her moving closer and soon she was pressing up against him. She found him intriguing; he was so different from Mamoru. His lips were softer as was his skin and his body was smaller and more feminine and delicate. The _way_ he kissed her was different too, it wasn't just his lips on hers, it was something more playful involving small flicks of his tongue. It was all so different from Mamoru's polite kisses, but none the less he still felt wonderful. Feeling his heart beat against hers, he wrapped his hand behind her neck and squeezed it gently causing Usagi's head to roll back in pleasure. Smiling one last time, he closed the kiss with a smaller peck on her lips just to feel the warmth from her mouth one more time.

Usagi stood with her hands placed protectively over her heart which was pounding against her ribs. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to kiss him again. However she couldn't bring herself to ask or hint at it. She just stood feeling his eyes on her, gazing at her somberly.

"Well it's getting late…" He drifted off, brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. His hands shaking and uncertain, he was giving her the chance to tell him. He knew she loved him but could she tell him? Usagi wanted to speak up, she wanted to tell him how she had been feeling all along but every time she tried to speak she could feel her voice hold her back, telling her that "_I love you_ " was only meant for one person at a time and that person was Mamoru. "Goodbye, Usagi." He whispered as he turned to go. He took one last glance over his shoulder hoping she would stop him, but she couldn't do it.

Leaning despairingly up against the wall, Usagi watching him walk away; she clenched her fist tightly over her chest. Her heart screaming, _"Tell him what's on your mind, it's so easy!"_ every time she looked up and opened her mouth she could only cry. Down the street, he had vanished and a bright light launched into the night sky. It lingered above her holding on to a glimmer of hope similar to his dying light in the sky. Thick tears slid down her cheeks, _"Tell him now!"_ her body screamed as the light intensified. _"Tell him not to go!"_ but it had disappeared completely.

_"Tell him not to go…"_ Her tears dripped from her eyes in long hot streams as she searched the dark sky for a trace of Seiya that might have stayed behind; but he was gone. Sobbing she slid down the wall and tucked her head in her knees. She pulled the butterfly from her pocket and watched it flap its wings anticipating her message. But she said nothing. She opened it up and pushed it with her finger, coaxing it wordlessly to fly away to return to Seiya.

"_Maybe it's for the best…" _


End file.
